


Danger on the Dance Floor

by Nebulapaws



Series: Live Writes [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: During what's supposed to be a break for the chain, Legend and Wars have averyimportant debate.For the LU live write "Dancing on a grave is a bit morbid, don'tcha think?"
Relationships: Four & Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Live Writes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Danger on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his for an hour-long live write, so take everything with a grain of salt pff

Four sighed softly, leaning back into Blue’s soft yarn knit hammock absently. The smithy carefully began to untie the string on Vio’s bow, occasionally checking to make sure he hadn’t lost the replacement string. 

His ears twitched as he tuned back into the conversation the rest of the Links were having. Warriors’ voice greeted him.

“Dancing on a grave is a bit morbid, don’tcha think?” a soft  _ ssssshing! _ Followed his question as he ran his blade smoothly along the whetstone. Legend rolled his eyes.

“ _Pshaw_ , depends who’s gravestone we’re talking about--” 

“ _ No it absolutely does not _ ,” Wars quickly interrupted.  _ What in the name of the goddess Hylia are they even talking about _ . 

Legend sent Hyrule a look. “Have you never wanted to just, I don’t know, dance on your enemies graves before?” 

The captain looked affronted. “I am  _ honourable _ ,” 

“You are? I haven’t noticed,” Legend quipped quickly. Wind snickered from next to Four. The Hero of the Minish himself finally finished with his repairs on his bow, quickly moved to the other’s weapons. 

_ How did the conversation even get to this? _ Came a sturdy voice in the back of his mind. 

_ I don’t know, but it’s fucking annoying _

Four brought one of Wild’s bent swords up to eye level, attempting to drown out his comrades.  _ It kinda just looks like it needs to be hammered into shape. We can do that tomorrow if we’re still here. _ Four tuned back into the conversation, only to immediately regret his life choices. “And anyway it’s not  _ morbid _ it’s fun!” 

“ _ Fun _ ?” came the captain’s incredulous reply. 

_ To be fair, it does sound therapeutic. _

_ Shut up, Blue. _

_ No, no wait he has a point. _

_ He absolutely does not have a point, Green.  _

Four silently wondered what group of people begins a debate on whether or not its fun to dance on graves. 

“Wars, you’re seriously acting like I’d dance on the graves of innocent people--I wouldn’t! I’m only saying that if hypothetically, Dark Link died, I wouldn’t exactly be apposed to dancing on his grave!” 

_ To be honest? Same. I would, too. _

_ Blue!! That wouldn’t be nice! _

_ You know what else isn’t nice? Throwing us through different eras and nearly killing us every day, but Dark doesn’t have a problem with that now does he? _

_ Okay, let me rephrase then; you’re stooping to his level. _

_ Okay? Who gives a shit? _

_ I do! _

“That’s just dishonourable!” Warriors said instead, his voice rising. “ _ And _ its stooping to his level! He’s evil, we’re good guys! We don’t just dance on people’s graves!”

Four tuned out the rest of the conversation after that. Anymore, and he knew the Colours would probably end up going into debates about the moral ambiguity of dancing one someone’s graves of their own. 

So instead, he stretched and let out a long groan. “I’m gonna head to bed, don’t break anything,” He sent an ocean-eyed glare in Wild’s direction. The aforementioned scarred boy quickly rehanging a decorated sword that Four and his grandfather had forged together. 

A sudden thought crashed down upon him.  _ If that fucker breaks that sword-- _

A soothing breeze followed.  _ Blue, he won’t break it. Wild only breaks his while he’s fighting anyways. The sword’s just decorative.  _

_ ….still. _

XxxxX

Four woke up feeling sore all over. He cringed at the cracks and pops that followed when he stretched and kicked his legs out of bed unceremoniously. A soft flickering flame of a thought tickled his mind.  _ Good! No switch when we slept! We can finally work on that sword! _

_ We should also knock out Twilight’s chainmail while we can.  _ A reply as clean-cut as a diamond followed.

_ Hmm...maybe we could also ask Legend if we could sharpen and polish his sword. It looked kinda dull.  _ A gentle breeze.

Immediately followed by a tidal wave of  _ Yeah, fuckin’ right, he’d let us touch his sword.  _

Four rolled his eyes fondly as his headmates debated over what they should fix while they still had the forge. He knew the others in the chain might be going to Hyrule Town to gather new supplies since they were running low.  _ Wild needed new cooking supplies Legend or Wars’ll probably end up helping get fabrics Didn’t Sky say he was going to get some wood for whittling? _

As soon as the smithy made it to the forge, he pulled on his gloves, goggles and apron and stoked the flames of his forge. The familiarity of it all brought comfort to the boy. He set down Wild’s traveller’s sword on the anvil. 

_ Honestly, we could make a much better blade than this piece of shit. _

_ For once, I agree. This blade is horribly balanced. Look at the hilt, that looks uncomfortable.  _

_ “For once”?! _

For now, Four settled on straightening the blade. With a new task in mind, the boy quickly got to work. He was so focused, in fact, that he never noticed the Hero of Legend padding into the forge, until a hand found its way on his shoulder.

Four jumped, yelling some  _ very _ colourful words. He fumbled blindly for his sword, only to realize it was resting safely on the wall near the door. “Woah calm down Smithy, it’s me! Legend! I got a question for you,” 

Four let out a sigh of relief. He set down the newly straightened--but still terrible--sword to his side, and pulled Twilight’s chainmail from the pile. “What?”

_ I can practically feel a stupid question inbound. _ A sigh. 

_ Oh yeah? How?  _

_ Well, for one, I live with you all. Red’s pretty good at stupid questions. So are you. _

_ Hey!  _

_ Fuck off Vio! _

Four schooled his expression. 

“So...do  _ you _ think it’s appropriate to dance on your enemy’s grave?” 

_ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I knew it Wow! You were right! Guys really  _

Four’s right eye twitched. He felt Blue immediately come to the front “I’m gonna dance on  _ yours _ if you don’t piss off--”

Legend had the absolute  _ audacity  _ to grin and let out a bark of laughter. “Probably a bad time to ask for the whetstone and oil, huh?” 

“It absolutely is, Vet.” Four growled. If he could see his face, he’d imagine that behind his fire-resistant goggles, his eyes would be an eerie blue. “But they’re in the cabinet, second shelf to the right.”

Legend grabbed the whetstone and sword polish and quickly dashed out of the room--a task quite easy when you’re constantly wearing pegasus boots, Four supposed. The Smithy let out a long, drawn-out and tired sigh. 

_ Oh, sweet Farore, help me. This is gonna be a long day.  _

XxxxX

Farore must’ve had mercy on him because no one bothered him for the rest of the day. He even got to split and make the work much faster-- _ Its good to get a stretch every once and awhile Green stop ignoring the fact you dropped a hot sword on the ground That’s because I thought I heard someone coming! I said I was sorry!  _

After a hearty cream soup, the group had settled up in Four’s room, expecting a switch either sometime during the night, or later that morning. Four laid against Wolfie’s soft fur, Roc’s cape splayed over himself as a sort of makeshift blanket, since he gave his actual one to Wind. 

_ Here’s hoping that I can still fucking reorganize before we switch. _

_ Haha, bet. _

Before he had a chance to settle into the pleasant blackness of sleep, he could have sworn he heard a silent argument near the doorway of his room. 

_ “Time and Twilight both said it isn’t morbid, it’s a good way to exercise.  _

A dramatic groan soon followed. 

_ Assholes Honestly, I’m not surprised its Time and Twilight Me neither to be honest Wait who did you call an asshole, Blue?  _

Four shook his head fondly and snuggled closer into Wolfie.  _ Idiots. _


End file.
